ratorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsurator
Tsurator, (previously known as An Mae nov Allen),but also known as Tsuki by her fellow Rators(and mostly preffered to be called like that) is one of the youngest out of the Rators in the family. Appearance Slim, Black waist-length hair, Normally has violet eyes, but her eyes and hair also, usually change color based on her emotions or transformations. Personality Tsurator is nice, caring, friendly and helpful to her fellow Rators, but there are times where she shouldn't be provoked. Currently bipolar, schizophrenic, and has multiple personalities. Be nice to Tsurator: you'll be treated like family Be mean to Tsurator: hope that you'll survive History Tsurator was given for adoption at the age of 3 by her parents and sister. Being someone who was just given away, Tsurator developed the hate to her family, and also to traitors to life. Tsurator was given to a couple of old age who raised her to be nice and caring. Tsurator lived a plentiful life with the couple, when the old couples' lives were taken by an accident. Because of the sudden incident, Tsurator was forced to live on the streets and its rules. Growing up in the streets was one of the most terrifying event that Tsurator experienced. Growing up there made her more like a rebel than the child she was raised to be. At the age of 7, Tsurator met Reira von Allen and her twin Arier von Nella, known mafia family heiressess and rich family companies and businesses. Reira knowing about Tsurator's life because of the constant research on her, made a deal. The deal was if Tsurator beats Reira in a fight, Reira will give anything to Tsurator. But if Tsurator was to lose, she is to be adopted in Reira and Arier's family and be their sister. tsurator, wanting to be out of her life, accepted the challenge. It was a long hard fight, but Reira was able to win. Knowing her defeat, Tsurator was adopted in the Allennella family. There in the family, she began to change back to her old self, becoming someone who was her when she was raised by the couple. After awhile, Tsurator met someone who just looks like her, her twin, who was named as Eam Na von Nella.Her twin is not someone who is related to her by blood, but by soul, heart and mind. Now 13, Tsurator has grown in to a girl who should be not underestimated, and also given the name An Mae nov Allen. Even though she is still someone who is sweet, she still can be bitter. Growing up in a mafia family changed her also, needed to know how to fight, she was trained in series of programs, regimes, and more to enhance herself. And she was also trained under strict supervision of knowledge in able to outsmart competitors in businesses. After her constant training, Tsurator is formed into the perfect mischief/sweet girl ever to be introduced: the Empress. Having her twin as the 2nd Empress, Reira and Arier as princesses under her. She is marked to be unstoppable. But being tired of the life as the Empress, Tsurator escapes from her home with her twin, not knowing that Reira and Arier followed her. Now living as someone who is not her, Tsurator is now living as a nomal Grade 7 schoolgirl in a science academy, filled with noisy classmates, annoying boys, and STRESS. After living far away from the life she was in, she decided to join the Rator family and adopted the name who she is known now; Tsurator. Family Reira Von Allen- Tsurator's adopted sister and the one who taught her everything to survive and to live in the world. Currently living with her and protecting Tsurator from the past. Kind, sweet, caring, willing to sacrifice herself for her family and friends. Arier nov Allen- Tsurator's other adopted sister, twin of Reira, a cold and distant girl who taught Tsurator everything she needed to know how to run in the mafia and business. Eam Na von Nella- Tsurator/ An's twin sister and doppelganger. Known as the 2nd Empress, she was also raised same as An. Being An's twin, she is to be her but with a slight personality change. She is deceitful, mischievous and also psychotic when needed. She will do anythig for An/Tsurator to be safe, even going as far as to harm others.. Talents and Abilities *'Piano playing - being raised in a powerful family, she is trained to play musical instruments. One is the piano.' *'Violin playing - she was also trained how to play the violin' *'Combat- trained to know to how to fight, Tsurator was known also to be the leading champion in championships when she was young. ' *'Weapon-handling- she was also trained how to handle any weapon there is and how to use it. Her most expertise in is the sword.' * 'Transformations- Tsurator's eye or hair color changes only when it's by her emotions or her willingness ' Likes Ice cream(chocolate, vanilla, ube), Chocolate(every kind as long no nuts or fruits mxed in), Anime, Manga Dislikes Mean people, unfaithful people, traitors, bitter food, vegetables, playboys, boys(partially) Extras *She transform into an angel when in combat. *Can turn into a dark being that doesn't have a conscience.